O Filho do Magnata Grego
by Hithi
Summary: Bella mal podia crer em sua má sorte quando viu que seu novo patrão não era outro que seu antigo, e único, amante Edward Kiriakos. Uma vez mais ela deve trabalhar estreitamente com o dinâmico e sexy magnata. Mas que sucederá quando souber do seu filho...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Essa fic é minúscula, por isso posto tudo de uma vez, o tamanho dela completa é do tamanho de um capitulo que escrevo em outras fics, devo terminá-la amanha ou depois, espero que gostem.**_

_**Beijos**_

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Quando a enorme limusine deteve-se no pátio, fez-se um silêncio mortal no saguão do prédio em que os executivos esperavam. O novo proprietário da Devlin Systems, o multimilionário grego Edward Cullen Kiriakos, acabara de chegar. Sua reputação de implacável o precedera e o clima de tensão era eletrizante. Todos esperavam que uma enorme rodada de demissões fosse

acontecer no final do mês.

Isabella Swan, a castanha esbelta da recepção, estava pálida como a morte. Sua concentração estava inteiramente centralizada nos portões da entrada, que se abriam naquele momento. Em alguns segundos ela o veria, pela primeira vez depois de quatorze longos e infindáveis meses.

Sua colega de trabalho, Jessica, uma loira muito falante, sussurrou:

– Aposto que ele não é tão atraente como aparece nas fotos publicitárias!

Bella sentiu a respiração vacilar e torceu as mãos.

Do instante em que Edward Kiriakos tinha acrescentado a Devlin Systems a seu império global de empresas, ninguém mais estava interessado em conversar sobre qualquer outro assunto.

Tentar calcular desvairadamente como evitar ser vista por Edward quando tinha o azar de trabalhar na mesa da recepção deixou os nervos de Bella em frangalhos.

– Na verdade eu aposto que, do pescoço pra baixo, nosso Edward é atarracado, redondo como um barril e tão _sexy _como uma máquina de lavar! – declarou Jessica pesarosa.

Contradizendo essa previsão, entra, caminhando com segurança, um homem com quase dois metros de altura.

De ombros largos, quadris enxutos e pernas vigorosas, ele tinha o físico bem aprumado de um atleta.

Do topo de sua imponente cabeleira até as solas de seus sapatos fabricados à mão, ele era, sob qualquer critério de julgamento, espetacular.

– Acabei de morrer e entrar no céu... – disse Jessica.

Os executivos se engalfinhavam diante de Edward Kiriakos, desesperados para causar uma boa primeira impressão.

– Sensacional, deslumbrante e podre de rico! – continuou.

– Sim... – balbuciou Bella. Parecia incapaz de despregar os olhos daquelas feições e daquele semblante audacioso. Ela ficou desconcertada por sentir um desejo que a envergonhava. Ansiava pelas recordações, ao mesmo tempo doces e amargas, da última noite que passara nos braços de Edward.

Agora, essas lembranças ressurgiam trazendo uma culpa secreta.

Enquanto Edward aparentava estar bem ocupado, Bella deixou a mesa da recepção e rumou para o banheiro, onde tinha a intenção de permanecer até que o perigo tivesse passado.

– Bella...

Em estado de choque, ela congelou a meio caminho. Quase morreu, naquela mesma hora, ante a surpreendente intervenção daquela voz melodiosa e inebriante, em uma pergunta perfeitamente audível e terrivelmente inesperada. Voltou-se devagar. A multidão de homens em volta de Edward tinha se repartido como o mar Vermelho.

O coração batia tão rápido que Bella receou desfalecer. Seus olhos foram ao encontro daqueles olhos cor de mel, emoldurados por cílios negros e pontudos. Edward caminhou até a mesa, parou e, com um gesto autoritário, indicou com a mão que ela deveria se aproximar. O rosto magro e decidido dele sustentava uma expressão dura como granito.

– Você trabalha aqui? – perguntou Edward com ar severo.

Dolorosamente consciente de que eles eram o foco da atenção de todos os olhares atônitos e de que estavam circundados por um silêncio mortal, Bella confirmou.

– Em qual departamento? – Sua estrutura óssea era esguia. Os olhos de longos cílios a examinavam com cuidado, como pedaços cortantes de gelo.

– Na recepção – Bella praticamente sussurrou.

Ele passou os dedos pelo maxilar agressivo. Com um gélido gesto de despedida, Edward afastou-se dela.

Outra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

No espelho da penteadeira, Bella examinou os olhos ainda inchados e abafou um gemido. Não havia dormido na noite anterior.

Um choro melancólico a fez desviar rapidamente o olhar. Do outro lado do quarto, seu bebê agarrava frustrado as grades altas do berço. As chaves de brinquedo estavam caídas no carpete. Quando a mãe devolveu o brinquedo às suas mãozinhas ávidas e sorriu, o pequenino rosto desanuviou-se tal qual mágica.

Ben estava com seis meses de idade. Seu cabelo era cheio de cachos sedosos. Também tinha imensos e ternos olhos castanhos. E covinhas. Suas feições ainda eram arredondadas e indistintas, mas já exibia uma semelhança marcante com o pai no tocante à cor dos cabelos, e da pele, reconheceu Bella com melancolia.

E não havia como negar que ela estava infeliz. Na véspera, Edward a tinha olhado com hostilidade. A atitude dele a magoara de verdade. Mas houve uma ocasião, em que ela e Edward não tinham destruído o melhor da amizade, e a dor daquele rompimento cruel persistia sempre que olhava para seu filho adorado.

Enfrentar a vida como mãe solteira não tinha sido fácil. Seu irmão Emmett, que trabalhava no exterior, permitiu que ela morasse em seu apartamento sem pagar aluguel. Sem essa generosidade teria sido forçada a viver em um abrigo da assistência social. A creche de Ben, na Devlin Systems, engolia quase metade de seu salário. O restante não daria para pagar um aluguel em Londres e ainda bancar as despesas domésticas.

No ônibus, a caminho do trabalho, lembrou-se constrangida da reação de Jessica ao presenciar o encontro.

– Bem, então você estava escondendo o jogo – criticou Jessica. – Por que não contou que conhecia Edward Kiriakos?

Então Bella relatou apenas uma parte da verdade. Embora tivesse diploma de curso superior, ela estava trabalhando temporariamente como auxiliar de escritório quando conheceu Edward Kiriakos. A gripe derrubara dois de seus auxiliares diretos quando ele estivera em Londres a negócios. Bella tinha chegado à suíte de seu hotel, orgulhosa de ter conseguido a oportunidade, mas, em seu íntimo, tremia nas bases. Ela se apaixonara desde o primeiro momento em que seus olhos viram aquele sorriso sedutor. Em menos de um segundo, ele deixou de ser o poderoso e intimidador magnata grego, a quem ela queria impressionar com sua eficiência, para ser, simplesmente, o homem de seus sonhos.

Quando Edward a convidou para jantar, ela ficou eufórica. Seguiram-se seis semanas de felicidade e êxtase, antes de tudo começar a dar errado.

Bella apressou-se para entrar no edifício da Devlin Systems e deixar Ben na creche do andar térreo.

Como sempre, deixá-lo era uma tristeza. E como todos os outros empregados que utilizavam o benefício da excelente creche, ela se perguntava ansiosa se Edward Kiriakos manteria tal luxo para os funcionários.

Ao chegar à recepção, Jessica empurrou uma folha de papel para cima dela.

– Parece que você vai ganhar uma promoção...

Bella franziu a testa.

– O que é isso?

– O Departamento Pessoal mandou. Você tem uma entrevista com Edward Kiriakos amanhã à tarde. – A inveja de Jessica era evidente. – Você deve tê-lo impressionado muito bem da última vez em que trabalhou com ele...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Às dez para as três do dia seguinte, Bella se apresentou no último andar. Vestia um conjunto verde escuro de saia e casaco longo. Seu cabelo estava amarrado. Os olhos estavam defensivos e a palidez marcava suas delicadas feições.

Passara as duas últimas noites em claro. Permanecera acordada, preocupada, perguntando a si mesma se Edward saberia agora que ela tinha um filho. Ele, que uma vez manifestara com raiva sua opinião, quando o fato acontecera com um amigo:

– Preso em uma armadilha pelos próximos anos por uma mulher grávida, que deu o golpe da barriga para subir na vida!

Será que Edward havia visto sua ficha pessoal? Em caso positivo, certamente descobrira que ela dera a luz a um bebê prematuro, oito meses depois que eles haviam rompido!

Mandaram que ela seguisse por um corredor que dava direto na sala do diretor-geral. Com os nervos à flor da pele, Bella bateu à porta e depois entrou.

Edward atendia uma ligação telefônica. Seu perfil severo e bem delineado ouvia atento. Ele indicou uma cadeira a alguns metros de sua mesa e concentrou-se novamente na ligação. Bella sentou-se e tentou manter as mãos quietas. Procurava loucamente lembrar qual postura indicava a linguagem defensiva do corpo, pois certamente Edward sabia. À medida que o olhava, crescia nela uma dor emocional, quase física, que a deixava tensa.

Ele a trocara por outra mulher sem lhe dizer nada. Mas, na ocasião, as circunstâncias atenuaram esse comportamento. A verdade era que Bella precisava ainda se restabelecer de seu caso de amor com Edward Kiriakos.

– Desculpe, não pude deixar de atender – Edward colocou-se de pé, pondo o telefone de lado. Emanava dele uma energia poderosa e isso era bem o seu feitio.

– Pare de me olhar como um ratinho assustado, Bella. Eu não mandei chamar você até aqui em cima para demiti-la ou ofendê-la. Acredite ou não, posso me livrar de pessoas indesejáveis sem ter que me comportar como o homem de Neandertal!

Há quatorze meses, fora esse mesmo homem que rosnara ao telefone para ela:

– Nenhuma mulher me dispensa!

Conectada com aqueles impressionantes olhos castanho-dourados, Bella sentia-se magnetizada. Seu coração batia como um tambor, e sua mente estava completamente tonta. Felizmente, Edward continuava a falar, e sua pronúncia arrastada e cheia de sotaque soava em seus ouvidos como música, que há muito ansiava escutar.

– Vou precisar de uma secretária social.

Ágil como um gato selvagem, ele se aproximou das janelas coloridas.

– Você é rápida, esperta e não me irrita com perguntas idiotas. Quando eu for embora, você será uma executiva do quadro de diretores.

Desconcertada por essas palavras, Bella caiu em estado de choque. Evidentemente, no dia da chegada, ela estava muito melindrada e deve ter confundido sua surpresa natural em vê-la com hostilidade.

– Secretária para atividades sociais?

Edward citou um salário que fez sua cabeça girar. Em seguida, olhou com impaciência para seu relógio de ouro.

– Se quiser, o cargo é seu e você começa amanhã. Discutiremos suas tarefas depois. Estou sem tempo hoje.

– Com certeza eu quero. – Ouviu-se dizer, embora a indiferença de Edward quanto ao antigo relacionamento deles a espicaçasse como faca afiada.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Nervosa como uma gata em teto de zinco quente, ela arrumou o pequeno escritório cedido para suas funções.

Finalmente, o telefone tocou e ela foi convocada à sala de reuniões, onde Edward presidia uma reunião de diretoria. Quando Bella entrou, ele logo se pôs de pé. Seu gesto provocou um barulhento arrastar de cadeiras, na medida em que os diretores, todos homens, imitaram suas boas maneiras.

– Não apenas a srta. Swan tem um diploma de alta qualidade em Marketing, como também é fluente em francês e espanhol – disse Edward. Essa apresentação deixou Bella um bocado encabulada. – O que ela estava fazendo na recepção?

Parecendo aterrorizado, o gerente do Departamento Pessoal congelou.

– Uma empresa que falha ao deixar de colocar funcionários promissores em posições-chave está desperdiçando talentos – declarou Edward. E continuou: – Também reparei que não existem mulheres no corpo de diretores, uma façanha extraordinária para firmas desse tamanho.

Com essas considerações Edward encerrou a reunião.

De repente, Bella entendeu que não havia nada de pessoal em sua decisão de promovê-la. Ele simplesmente a usara para destacar sua posição sobre oportunidades iguais no trabalho! Foi então assaltada por uma confusa mistura de admiração relutante, dor e ressentimento.

Edward conduziu Bella até sua sala. Vestindo um elegante terno cinza, era a sofisticação masculina em pessoa.

– No mês passado, a Devlin Systems sofreu duas ações na Justiça por discriminação sexual. Não haverá uma terceira ação.

– Achei que você não aprovava o modo de trabalhar das mulheres.

Edward levantou a sobrancelha.

– Você foi a primeira funcionária que eu levei para a cama... O que procuro para me satisfazer na minha vida particular não tem qualquer relação com as minhas opiniões como empregador.

Ruborizada diante daquele brusco esclarecimento, Bella desviou o olhar e deplorou o próprio comentário excessivamente íntimo. Na verdade, ela trabalhara para Edward durante apenas três dias, antes de começarem a ter um caso de amor apaixonado. Imediatamente depois, ela trocara de emprego.

– Tenho uma boa lista de tarefas para você – continuou Edward, mantendo o mesmo passo. Parecia não estar dando a mínima para o pesado silêncio de Bella. Mas dessa vez ela já sabia que ele não tinha um único músculo sensível em seu corpo, não sabia?

Absolutamente tudo o que Edward fazia apenas enfatizava que ela nunca fora mais do que uma eventual parceira de cama – no modo dele falar. Desgostosa, viu-se à beira das lágrimas.

Ele estendeu uma fita cassete.

– Está tudo aí. Primeiro, você envia os convites para o jantar comemorativo, e depois pode dar um pulo na Bond Street e escolher uma pulseira para Rosalie. Vou lhe dar as informações sobre meu cartão de crédito.

Possuída por um senso quase agonizante de humilhação e dor, Bella levantou a cabeça, os olhos castanhos faiscando com aquela afronta.

– Você está me pedindo para escolher uma jóia para sua atual amante? – exclamou, atirando a fita aos pés dele. – E ainda chama isso de trabalho? Eu digo que isso é tortura e vingança. Vá para o inferno, Edward!

Ele a examinava com seus incrédulos olhos cor de mel.

– Eu o odeio! Eu o odeio muito! Você foi o maior dos enganos durante toda a minha vida!

E com essa declaração amargurada, Bella deixou a sala com passos decididos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Uma hora mais tarde, as tumultuadas emoções de Bella já tinham se acalmado o suficiente para que ela, aos poucos, se enchesse de horror ante o próprio comportamento.

Havia passado dez minutos soluçando em silêncio no banheiro, vinte minutos tentando se recompor e mais trinta minutos abraçando Ben na creche.

Ben, cujo conforto e segurança dependiam do seu sucesso naquele emprego. Ben, cuja mãe havia perdido a cabeça e gritado como uma bruxa diante de um homem monstruosamente insensível. Ben, cuja mãe, agora, teria de se desculpar, pelo bem dele.

Voltando ao último andar, Bella bateu à porta da sala de Edward, ainda sentindo as mãos trêmulas. Furiosa consigo mesma, recostou-se na parede e respirou fundo antes de entrar.

Recostando-se na cadeira, Edward a examinou, o rosto vigoroso e enigmático.

– Devo desculpas a você. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo. – Bella esforçava-se para olhar para ele, mas só olhava através dele.

– Eu faço uma idéia do que aconteceu com você. – Seu tom de voz era suave.

– Em geral, sempre executo com boa vontade as tarefas que me são solicitadas – explicou Bella precipitadamente, querendo evitar que ele mencionasse o que tinha provocado sua ira.

– Incluindo fazer compras para a mulher da minha vida? – inquiriu Edward, ainda mais amável.

Bella sentiu um calafrio e cerrou as mãos. Ela não queria brigar, mas não conseguia arrancar de dentro de si uma palavra sequer de entendimento.

– E pensar que enquanto estivemos juntos eu jamais presenciei tal temperamento. – Seus olhos cor de mel estavam pregados nos dela. – Você estava histérica agora há pouco.

– E agressiva. Sinto muito – disse com firmeza. – Não acontecerá novamente.

– Rosalie é a esposa do meu irmão. O jantar é para comemorar o aniversário dela... – Edward percebeu um leve rubor nas faces de Bella.

O alívio de Bella com essas notícias era visível em seu rosto. Involuntariamente, seus olhos encontraram os dele. Um sorriso apaixonado brotou da boca de Edward e ela sentiu suas forças caindo em queda livre.

Recordações íntimas perturbadoras vieram à tona: Edward a beijando com forte desejo, incitando-a a ficar fora de controle. Um calor consumiu a superfície de sua pele. Ela estremeceu, o coração bateu rápido, a pulsação disparou. Sentia seu corpo traiçoeiro corresponder, como sempre fizera, à potente sexualidade de Edward.

E então, lembrou-se da loira seminua e furiosa que encontrara no apartamento dele quatorze meses antes.

Tinha sido culpa dela mesma, ao correr para lá sem convite, finalmente fazendo uso da chave que ele lhe dera, querendo surpreendê-lo e, misericordiosamente, falhando nisso. Felizmente, Edward já tinha saído. Mas sua atordoante loira ainda não tinha conseguido colocar as roupas de volta. Aquela lembrança humilhante mergulhou seu calor sensual em uma eficiente tina de água gelada.

– Bella... – chamou Edward, quase ríspido.

Ela desviou o olhar envergonhado.

– Ainda trabalho para você?

– A fita cassete está em seu escritório junto com um livro de endereços. Tem também uma pilha de correspondência para você cuidar. Vou estar fora do escritório até segunda-feira.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Bella foi trabalhar refletindo que Edward permaneceria na Devlin Systems por apenas três semanas. Quase uma semana já havia se passado e ele ainda nem tinha idéia de que ela era mãe de uma criança. E por que motivo descobriria? Quem, afinal de contas, comentaria esse fato?

Na véspera, Bella ficara ouvindo sem parar a fita cassete somente para escutar o jeito dele falar, com sua voz arrastada, profunda e carregada no sotaque.

Ele havia recém-adquirido uma casa em Londres e ela deveria organizar um jantar festivo. Os fornecedores do bufê já estavam reservados, mas Bella teria de encontrá-los para organizar os detalhes finais.

Perguntava-se amargamente por que o eficiente empregado grego de Edward, Stamatis, não estava cuidando de tais assuntos domésticos. Pensamentos confusos e dolorosos, cada vez mais freqüentes, reportaram-na há quase dezoito meses.

Ela se apaixonara loucamente por Edward Kiriakos e não estimou nenhum risco ao permitir que fosse seu primeiro amante. Sabia que Edward tinha uma reputação de namorador. Rico, deslumbrante e famoso aos vinte e nove anos, Edward tinha o mundo a seus pés. Entretanto, o que mais magoava Bella era admitir que ela não poderia culpar Edward inteiramente por cansar-se dela...

Poucas semanas depois do início daquele caso amoroso, romântico e mágico, a mãe de Bella havia morrido de repente. De todas as formas possíveis Edward a ajudou. Todavia, Bella se transformara em uma jovem melancólica e taciturna. Que homem desejaria lidar com esses problemas após apenas algumas semanas de namoro? Era natural que Edward tivesse ficado aborrecido. No entanto, como ela estava em um estado de dependência, ele teve dificuldade em se livrar dela. Por isso, deixara o relacionamento à deriva, sem dúvida esperando que ela entendesse a mensagem por si mesma.

Infelizmente, Bella lembrou, sendo arrastada para o presente com os olhos marejados de lágrimas enquanto dava comida para Ben na creche durante sua hora de almoço, ela só entendeu a mensagem ao encontrar a loira seminua. Dispensar Edward pelo telefone, naquele mesmo dia, foi sua melhor tentativa para escapar de uma humilhação maior – resolveu não mencionar o degradante encontro com sua substituta.

Naquela tarde, uma elegante e vivaz morena entrou no escritório de Bella.

– Eu sou Alisha James. Encontre Edward e lhe diga que estou livre nesse fim de semana, afinal. – Um sorriso provocante estampava aquela boca perfeita. Diga-lhe que eu tenho as idéias mais divinas para seu quarto de dormir!

Bella corou, empenhando-se em manter um sorriso simpático.

– Receio só ter acesso ao serviço de mensagens. Eu não sei onde o sr. Kiriakos está. Mas tentarei encontrá-lo.

Alisha gargalhou ruidosamente.

– Não há necessidade. Quando Edward receber a mensagem, e não ouse mudar uma vírgula do que eu falei, ele saberá onde estarei a sua espera.

Assim que a morena foi embora, Bella ligou para o serviço de mensagens, cheia de repugnância por Edward e pela posição em que ele a havia colocado. Sentindo uma dor amarga e raivosa, ela transmitiu o convite provocante de Alisha. Depois, atormentada por uma onda de ciúme humilhante, ela acrescentou com vivacidade artificial, machucando a si própria:

– Tenha um ótimo fim de semana.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Bella passou o fim de semana sofrendo ao pensar no que Edward poderia estar fazendo com Alisha James.

Envergonhada pelo distúrbio emocional que havia destruído sua capacidade de dormir uma única noite inteira, e totalmente exausta, Bella chegou ao trabalho.

Estava com muita raiva de si mesma. Diversas mulheres sofriam desilusões amorosas e continuavam suas vidas. Edward estava dando a ela uma excelente oportunidade profissional e ela deveria se concentrar somente nisso.

Ao entrar em sua sala, espantou-se ao ver que Edward esperava por ela. Trajando um soberbo terno cinza-carvão, olhou-a de modo firme e resoluto.

Ela ficou imóvel.

– Algo errado?

– Foi bom para você que eu tivesse dois dias para me acalmar.

Seus lábios estavam comprimidos. Ele movimentou o maxilar e inspecionou-a com um desafio ameaçador.

– Como se atreveu a deixar tal mensagem para mim? Aquela idiotice de Alisha coroada pelo seu

comentário malicioso!

Embora tenha apreciado o fato de Edward não gostar de mensagens provocativas feitas por meio de terceiros, Bella não conseguia compreender por que desejar a ele um ótimo fim de semana pudesse receber a classificação de malícia.

– Não compreendo.

– Não? – Seu olhar escarnecia o dela. – Honestamente, você acha que eu não sei reconhecer quando vejo ou escuto demonstrações de ciúme? – continuou ele.

As faces de Bella ruborizaram ardentemente. Ela era honesta demais para mentir e estava muito mortificada para continuar sob aquele exame minucioso.

Ele precisava considerar que ela era neurotica e possessiva ou ainda estava loucamente apaixonada por ele.

Talvez, se não a tivesse magoado tanto, ou se não tivesse tido um filho dele, ela teria conseguido se livrar daquele passado compartilhado pelos dois.

Todavia, com Ben por perto, o caso de amor deles ainda era um acontecimento de suma importância em sua memória, mesmo que não fosse assim para ele.

Sem aviso, Edward abandonou sua postura de confronto e tomou sua mão, deixando-a completamente desconcertada com aquela súbita mudança de comportamento.

– Bella... não tive a intenção de dizer isso. Sinto muito.

Bella abaixou os olhos para aquelas mãos que aninhavam as suas, atraída pela simpatia e solidariedade dele, mas compelida a vacilar por lembranças que a atormentavam.

– Tudo bem.

– Vamos almoçar juntos e acabar com esses desentendimentos – sugeriu ele.

Almoço? Loucamente consciente da proximidade de seu corpo vigoroso, Bella estremeceu, ferida pelo ressentimento e pela saudade. Se fosse simples assim, pensou ela. Se pudessem agir como pessoas sadias e civilizadas. Sem dúvida, ele era capaz de tal façanha.

Mas, infelizmente, ela não era.

– Não há razões para sermos inimigos – continuou Edward.

De fato. Por um momento insano, Bella desejou negar aos gritos. Edward tinha ido para a cama com outra mulher, enquanto ela ainda acreditava que ele fosse seu. Ela poderia ter compreendido, mas não havia perdoado.

– Lamento... – Bella se afastou, oprimida. – Ficarei mais confortável se permanecermos em um relacionamento profissional.

Os olhos cor de mel penetraram nos dela. Fez-se um silêncio perturbador. Edward inclinou a cabeça e abandonou a sala de Bella a passos largos...


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Bella esticou sua mão que estava dormente e sentiu alguma coisa peluda e desconhecida. Esticando os dedos ela tocou em... couro? Seus olhos se abriram e se depararam com a alarmante visão do escritório de Edward.

Ele vagava pela sala em movimentos leves e graciosos.

Bella se sentou no sofá de couro, embrulhada pelo falso tapete de pele.

– Por que cargas d'água...

Edward deu de ombros.

– Encontrei você adormecida em sua mesa antes de sair para almoçar. Tentei acordá-la mas você dormia tão bem...

– Você devia ter me sacudido!

Com os cabelos brilhantes soltos na altura dos ombros, Bella lutou para desembaraçar-se do tapete e ficou de pé procurando seus sapatos.

– Por Deus, por que me trouxe aqui para dentro?

Edward franziu a testa.

– Onde mais você poderia dormir com algum conforto?

– Mas você deve ter me carregado... quem viu isso?

– Ninguém. Eu surrupiei você. – Seu sorriso carismático balançava seu coração e a deixava seu fôlego.

– Bella... você parecia exausta essa manhã.

– É que... – Bella tentava se desconectar daquele olhar dourado magnético e, desajeitadamente, penteou os cabelos com os dedos. – Está tudo tão confuso...

– Gosto de seu cabelo solto... como costumava usar. – Edward aproximou-se. – É bonito, natural. Assim posso ver todos os tons.

Bella podia sentir a aproximação dele pulsar em cada célula de sua pele. Sua boca ficou seca, o coração se expandiu. A atmosfera se aquecia com o clima sensual. Ela estremeceu, mas não arredou o pé. Pega desprevenida, com a mente ainda nebulosa pelo sono, suas barreiras foram abaixo, e ela não pôde resistir à própria súplica por contato físico.

Edward colocou as mãos nos ombros tensos de Bella.

– Eu não me enquadro na categoria de assédio sexual aos empregados. Desse modo, você escolhe agora se quer ficar ou ir embora.

Bella engoliu em seco.

– Eu...

– Mas se não for embora agora, não terá volta – avisou Edward com a voz rouca.

Ao encontrar aqueles olhos brilhantes, ela disse a si mesma que era um sonho, um sonho do qual não queria acordar. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos nas costas dela puxando-a para perto. Você não está sonhando, você está bem acordada, gritava sua consciência.

Mas ouviu a si própria murmurar:

– Só um beijo...

Edward a envolveu em seus braços e acariciou-lhe os cabelos brilhantes. A satisfação fulgurava em seu olhar ao esquadrinhar o rosto de Bella.

– Você está barganhando comigo... ou consigo mesma?

Ele não esperou pela resposta e, enquanto ela ainda tentava lutar consigo mesma, levou sua boca experiente aos lábios dela. Naquele momento, vulnerável pela expectativa de prazer, sentiu-se como um barril de pólvora em chamas. E oh... Edward não a desapontou.

Ela queimou de excitação e alegria por dentro, desejando, precisando tocá-lo, passar os dedos finos por aquele cabelo espesso e sedoso, sentir as palmas de suas mãos acariciando-lhe o rosto corado, segurá-lo bem firme. Segurá-lo tão firmemente de modo que nunca, nunca mesmo, iria deixá-lo partir outra vez...

– São quase seis da tarde. Vamos jantar... e conversar – decidiu Edward levantando a cabeça.

– Quase seis? – exclamou Bella, libertando-se do abraço e correndo para a porta. A creche fechava às cinco e meia e ela estava atrasada para apanhar Ben!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Novamente em segurança dentro de casa, Bella havia acabado de colocar Ben para dormir quando a campainha do apartamento soou.

Examinando pelo visor da porta, ela viu Edward e foi tomada pelo pânico. Tarde demais se deu conta de que fugir dele sem dar explicações tinha sido uma tolice ainda maior do que beijá-lo novamente. Sabendo que Ben raramente acordava depois de ir dormir, ela abriu a porta.

– Por que saiu correndo assim? – perguntou Edward com as feições tensas.

Com as faces ardendo e cheia de emoções conflitantes, Bella o conduziu até a sala de visitas.

– Arrependimento... vergonha.

– Não há necessidade de nada disso... – Ele a tomou pelos ombros, obrigando-a a voltar-se e procurou seus olhos. – Eu quero você de volta, Bella.

Ela ficou imobilizada, em estado de choque.

Com um suave suspiro, Edward passou o dedo indicador gentilmente pelos lábios de Bella.

– Por que está tão surpresa? Você devia saber que eu não prego peças em ninguém. O que você vê é o que obtém...

– Verdade? – A pergunta irrompeu de seu interior e ela rodopiou para longe dele. Seu corpo subia nas alturas ao toque de Edward, mas sua mente era um mar em dia de tempestade.

– Alisha James sabe que você está aqui?

– Onde eu vou, ou o que faço, não é da conta da minha decoradora. – Comentou Edward entristecido.

– Sua... o quê?

– A firma de Alisha está decorando a minha casa.

Embora a morena evidentemente aspirasse a uma conexão mais íntima com Edward, era apenas uma decoradora. Bella ficou envergonhada de ter feito outra suposição falsa.

– Errou... de novo. – Seus olhos faiscantes agora brilhavam divertidos, enquanto ele estudava a expressão de Bella.

– Mas quem se importa? Eu não me importo. Agora mesmo, a única mulher que eu quero em minha vida é você.

Bella deixou escapar um riso dissonante.

– Você já disse isso uma vez.

– Não entendo sua amargura. Foi você quem me deu o fora.

Deixando seu bom humor de lado, Edward franziu o cenho, com o rosto vigoroso bem atento.

– Foi um alarme falso ao me mandar embora? Eu deveria ter ido atrás de você e implorar que ficasse?

– Não.

– Sei que foi uma hora bem ruim para você, por causa da morte de sua mãe. Mas você fechou a porta do nosso relacionamento, como se não tivesse significado nada para você. Eu preciso que explique por que fez isso.

Os olhos de Bella abriram-se diante desse pedido.

Edward parecia tão sincero. Possivelmente, não tinha consciência do encontro dela com a loira em seu apartamento. Mas ele era um rapaz esperto, devia ter suspeitado que ela descobrira sua infidelidade.

– Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – Bella levantou o queixo. – Por que está se fazendo de inocente? Pensou que eu não descobriria?

– Descobrir... o quê? – Edward parecia intensamente frustrado.

– Que você me traía... e você sabe que traía!

– Isso é uma grande mentira! – Ele se enrijeceu.

– Ora, vamos... Eu usei a chave de seu apartamento, que você mesmo me deu. Uma loira alta, vestida apenas de calcinha e sutiã, saiu andando do seu quarto!

Bella identificou o momento exato em que Edward estabeleceu a conexão. Ficou pálido de ódio. Disse qualquer coisa em grego e, virando-se nos calcanhares, caminhou a passos largos para o vestíbulo.

– Se eu ficar aqui vou dizer muita coisa da qual vou me arrepender!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Edward telefonou para Bella às nove e meia da manhã seguinte.

– Vou chegar mais tarde. Mas acabei de lembrar que me esqueci de pedir a você para estar livre na quarta-feira à noite.

– Por quê?

– O jantar comemorativo. Você será minha recepcionista – informou Edward secamente. – Você não tem escolha, Bella. Eu quero você presente.

– Mas eu preferia...

– Em sua atual função, é um pedido razoável. Se quiser um relacionamento profissional, comece me tratando como seu patrão.

Ante aquela lembrança, as faces de Bella coraram. Ela estava seriamente tentada a baixar a cabeça e chorar. Na última noite, tinha finalmente encarado seu distúrbio emocional. Estar junto a Edward a dilacerava, pois ela ainda era apaixonada por ele. Saber que Edward a queria de volta era mais do que ela podia lidar.

Uma segunda chance, sussurrava uma voz insana no fundo de sua mente. Isso a deixava humilhada e enfurecida. O que poderia ser mais impossível nas atuais circunstâncias?

Edward Kiriakos não tinha a mais vaga idéia de que ela tinha um filho seu! Eles haviam terminado antes de ela perceber que estava grávida. Ainda pior, toda a culpa recaíra sobre ela. Estava de luto por sua mãe e, por duas vezes, esquecera de tomar o anticoncepcional.

Edward a levara para Paris, na esperança de que um fim de semana romântico pudesse miraculosamente enxugar suas lágrimas e alegrá-la. Ela não conseguira se alegrar, mas havia passado a noite em seus braços. Ben fora concebido em Paris.

Após a hora do almoço, levou Ben para um breve passeio pelas lojas. Como sempre, era uma luta guiar o carrinho de bebê pela multidão, mas Ben adorava passear. De volta ao prédio da Devlin Systems, Bella se encaminhou para a creche.

Naquele momento, ela encontrou Edward esperando o elevador. Era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser uma tentativa de prosseguir com um tolo aceno, em tom de confissão.

Edward congelou surpreso, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

Cada fragmento de cor fugiu das faces de Bella. O tempo movia-se em câmara lenta para ela. Um elevador chegou emitindo um som eletrônico. Edward ainda a encarava. Ela viu que ele hesitava. Mas precisou parar porque ele partiu em sua direção.

– De onde você roubou esse bebê?

O coração de Bella martelava em sua garganta, impossibilitando-a de respirar.

– A creche...

– Qual creche?

– A Devlin Systems tem uma creche...

– Tem mesmo? – estranhou Edward. – Queria saber por que não me mostraram essa creche durante minha visita oficial.

– Fica ao lado da lanchonete. Imagino que as pessoas pensaram que você pudesse não estar interessado – murmurou com a voz fraca.

– Então, de quem é esse bebê?

Bella pensou que a própria existência tinha ido ao chão no silêncio que se seguiu. Com os lábios secos conseguiu dizer:

– Ele é... ele é meu.

Atordoado, Edward a examinou em silêncio. Então, seus olhos cor de mel escureceram-se com uma fúria incrível.

– Obrigado por me contar!

Sem qualquer outra palavra, entrou a passos largos no elevador.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão lendo e comentando....

É muito bom entrar no email toda ver que tanta gente gosta das historias...

Bem, os deixo com mais alguns capítulos...

Espero que gostem...

**Dannye:** ai esta o próximo capitulo, espero que goste...

**Julia:** Também amo o Bem, ele é realmente muito fofinho...

**Carol Venâncio:** uhsuh...espero que esclareça realmente o que aconteceu...

**Dani Cullen:** Bem, acho que vou acabar a historia amanha Dani, ela já esta pronta aqui e queria terminar logo com ela, eu sou muito ansiosa, esse é um defeito muito grande meu, e eu tenho ela toda escrita aqui, por isso não vou demorar. Poderia estar postando um capitulo por dia, mas eu não agüentaria....uhshsahusa....obrigada por ler.

**Katryna Greenleaf:** 1° - Nossa..fico feliz de saber que você Le todas as minhas fics... (já disse isso em outra resposta de review :D)

2° - E sim, eu sou super fascinada pela Grécia, é muito perfeita, sem noção, tipo, é o único lugar onde posso ter certeza que eu vou encontrar um homem que de verdade cumpre as promessas de casamento O.o (?)... mas enfim, voltando para cá...aham....

3° - uhasuhashsauhsa... fico feliz que tenha achado isso...uhshushua....

Quanto a sua pergunta, bem, espero que você encontre algumas respostas por ai, postei muito hoje, espero que gostem *-*

Bem... o Emmett é MARA demais da conta...*hiper-ventilando*

Bem, nós vemos a reação do Edward ai neh? Uhsuhshushu e sim, ele ficou realmente revoltado com isso, tadinha da Bella.. mas ela tinha os seus motivos neh? Não posso julgá-la...

E não, não sou uma jovenzinha inocente...ushsuhshus....tenho 17 anos e faço 18 esse ano... por isso não se preocupe com o que pode falar comigo... apesar de que...acho que nem uma criança de 12 anos hoje é muito inocente (:s)

Bem, vou tentar maneirar na postagem, mas como eu já disse ali em cima, eu sou realmente ansiosa, eu não consigo esperar... vou fazer um cronograma de postagem que eu vou seguir, senão eu posto tudo num dia só... shusuhshu...

Bem, espero que continue gostando das fics... é muito bom ter você as lendo *-*

Beijos

**Danda jabur:** bem, acho que já foi esclarecido neh? Espero você nos próximos capitulo ok? Beijos

**Obrigada a todos...**

**Espero vocês no próximo capitulo....**

**Até!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Na hora em que Bella chegou em sua sala, o telefone estava tocando. Era Edward.

– Eu quero que venha até meu escritório.

Dura e tensa, Bella respirou fundo. Havia chegado a hora de colocar tudo em pratos limpos, admitiu severamente.

E se a fúria demonstrada no andar térreo fosse algo menor, ela só podia temer o que viria agora.

Poderia haver pior forma de Edward saber que era pai?

Ele estava perto da janela com um copo na mão. Voltou-se e suas feições mostravam-se austeras e audaciosas.

– Por que você não me disse que tinha um filho?

– Edward...

– Não acha que eu tinha o direito de saber?

– Bem, isso era mais um assunto...

– Você me deixou beijá-la... deixou que eu pensasse... – Edward comprimiu os lábios, o maxilar endureceu de tensão, e então ele engoliu o resto de uísque em seu copo.

– Tudo bem, então você está chocado...

– O que você esperava? Eu a venho perseguindo como um garoto bobo. Você me dispensou, me deixou, sabendo que eu não tinha uma pista do que você estava me escondendo! – Seus olhos ultrajados a desafiavam. – Como poderia imaginar que você tinha uma criança desde a última vez que a vi? Faz pouco mais de um ano desde que estivemos juntos...

Bella estava rígida, mas suas pernas começavam a tremer.

– Nunca pensei em lhe contar... foi uma estupidez, acreditava poder manter Ben em segredo...

Edward liberou sua respiração com um assovio.

– Você teve o desplante de me acusar de infidelidade? E em todo esse tempo você sabe no que eu acreditei? Eu pensei que você havia me dispensado porque não poderia se permitir ser feliz, mesmo comigo, enquanto estivesse de luto... onde você pretende chegar? – Edward parecia circundar o assunto sem ir direto ao principal que, certamente, era Ben. – E todo esse tempo o motivo foi você ter encontrado outro homem! A mesma velha história e só eu tinha me recusado a enxergar – bradou Edward.

– Eu... encontrar outro homem? – A confusão a deixara estressada.

– O pai do seu filho. Onde ele está? Uma vez que você está vivendo no apartamento do seu irmão, eu suponho que o pai já esteja longe!

Quando Bella finalmente compreendeu que Edward acreditava que ela tinha concebido Ben com algum outro homem, foi tomada de raiva e assombro.

– Você supõe...

– Esqueça... não quero saber os detalhes sórdidos! – Edward serviu-se de outra dose de uísque. – Realmente, eu nem mesmo sei por que disse que queria conversar com você, porque, na verdade, o que restou para dizer?

– De fato, você já disse mais do que o suficiente! – devolveu Bella, tomada por uma fúria dolorosa.

Edward atirou um comentário sarcástico:

– Você estava apavorada demais para me contar que tinha tido um filho. Admita..

– Recuso-me a continuar com essa conversa!

– Tem minha permissão para partir.

Bella alcançou a porta, tremendo como vara verde.

– Agora você está tentando me fazer sentir culpado. Mas seu silêncio foi indesculpável. Você me enganou!

– Da mesma forma como você uma vez me enganou! Por que eu deveria me importar com seus sentimentos agora? – Bella saiu batendo a porta.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Às nove horas da manhã seguinte, Bella estava ligando o monitor do computador quando Edward entrou.

Com um movimento gracioso, fechou a porta atrás de si recostando-se nela.

Ela passara a noite anterior dizendo a si mesma que verdadeiramente detestava Edward Kiriakos. Como ele poderia simplesmente supor que seu filho fosse de outro homem? Essa era uma possibilidade que ela não previra. E não era estranho que ele tivesse se omitido ao ser confrontado sobre a loira? Queria bancar o esperto? Agir como se a loira jamais tivesse acontecido? Bem, a memória de Bella era afiada como garra.

Mas, infelizmente, não importava o quão furiosa e amarga Edward a deixava, ele ainda fazia sua respiração ficar suspensa. Parado em pé, vigorosamente masculino em um terno formal de negócios, o maxilar agressivo, os olhos impressionantes, Edward mostrava um leve mas perceptível desapontamento que, de forma inesperada, tocou o coração de Bella.

– Se tem alguma coisa para dizer, diga! – Bella suspirou.

– Eu admito que um rapaz sensível, mas desonesto e interesseiro, teria pulado em cima do garoto e dito: oh, é a criança mais linda que eu já vi!

– Chegou a conhecer Ben?

– Eu não queria vê-lo... – Uma fração de segundo após ter admitido isso, Edward rangeu os dentes brancos e espalmou as mãos em um gesto de frustração.

– Apague esse comentário.

– Apenas uma olhadela rápida, não foi? – Bella retornou ao computador. – Não está interessado em bebês, não é?

– Sem comentários. Estou aqui para lhe dizer que saia essa manhã e compre para si mesma um vestido de noite para o jantar comemorativo. – Enquanto ela permanecia atônita diante da idéia de Edward pagar qualquer coisa que ela usasse, ele colocou sobre a mesa um cartão de crédito especial e mencionou o nome de uma loja de alta-costura. – É uma despesa legitima de negócios...

– Isso é uma ordem?

– Sim – confirmou Edward sem hesitar. – Aparência é tudo no meu mundo. Não quero ninguém comentando de você.

– Sou apenas uma empregada, Edward...

– Por mais quanto tempo?

– Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntou Bella, os olhos brilhando.

– Você devia me conhecer melhor. – Os olhos cor de mel flamejavam exasperados. – Vamos acertar os ponteiros, Bella. Quando eu olho você, a desejo intensamente, e sei que o mesmo acontece com você...

Bella tremeu em reação nervosa, mas ela não sabia com quem estava mais furiosa, se consigo mesma, por sua fragilidade desavergonhada e respiração ofegante, ou com ele, por ter feito tal arrogante afirmação com tanta frieza.

– A loira já fez você se sentir assim?

– Nunca...

Naquele silêncio incriminador, Bella arrancou seu olhar angustiado dos olhos dele, abalada por aquela única palavra com a qual, finalmente, ele parecia admitir sua traição cruel.

– Você não pode voltar no tempo. Não poderia nunca confiar em você.

– Quão boa em rastejar você é? – murmurou Edward sedutoramente ao sair.

Rastejar? Nem por todo o chá existente na China, nem mesmo por um novo começo com o homem que ela ainda amava.

Mas era tempo de contar a Edward a verdade sobre Ben, reconheceu Bella com amarga relutância. Um dia Ben perguntaria sobre o pai dele e esperaria respostas.

Como ela poderia permitir que Edward continuasse acreditando que Ben era filho de outro homem?

Como pôde imaginar guardar esse segredo para sempre, quando ele não era só seu...


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

– Estão correndo os rumores mais desvairados sobre você e o patrão! – O olhar especulativo de

Jessica caiu sobre a caixa do vestido da loja de alta-costura que estava ao lado da mesa. – Cuide-se, porque os rumores estão explodindo por todo o prédio!

– Sério? – Bella estava intimidada em reconhecer ainda outra dimensão de seus problemas, e o que ela se recusava a enxergar tinha sido apontado por outra pessoa. Ela também desejou ter tido a sagacidade de esconder a caixa do vestido.

– Edward Kiriakos irá embora, mas você terá de trabalhar aqui...

– Que tipo de rumor desvairado?

Jessica retraiu-se.

– Bem, dizem que os dois supostamente passaram quase toda a tarde de segunda-feira trancados no escritório sem sair uma única vez... dando margens a outras suposições.

– E as outras suposições são? – murmurou Bella.

– Sórdidas... que seu filho... bem, você sabe, ele tem aquele adorável tom de pele.

– Não diga mais nada... – Bella baixou a cabeça para esconder o horror diante da precisão daquele rumor.

– A diretoria acha que você pretende espionar cada movimento deles e reportar ao chefe. A informação é de que quando você está com Edward Kiriakos, a porta está sempre fechada.

Era perfeitamente verdade, e esse não era, em absoluto, o padrão de encontro entre uma simples funcionária e um poderoso magnata dos negócios.

Sofrendo as agonias da própria falha e no auge da emoção em saber que teria de contar a Edward que Ben era seu filho, ela pegou o telefone e apertou o número da extensão de escritório de Edward no instante em que Jessica partiu.

– Edward... preciso conversar com você, mas não quero ir até sua sala...

– Por quê?

– Creio que nosso comportamento tem provocado uma onda de fofocas...

– Eu não levo em consideração esse tipo de tolice. – Sua voz soava bem decidida e superior. – Nem você deveria...

– Olha, precisamos conversar sobre Ben.

– Não... Não estou pronto para isso... talvez nunca esteja – falou Edward com ênfase em cada sílaba.

– Você não entende.

– Eu entendo perfeitamente. Você e seu filho formam um pacote. Posso ser insensível, mas não sou estúpido. Vou mandar um carro apanhá-la esta noite às sete horas.

Clique! Ele pôs fim à conversa. Bella suspirou em dúvida. Por que Edward tinha tanta certeza de que a teria de volta? Seus sentimentos eram assim tão evidentes? Como ele se atrevia a dizer que ainda estava pensando se poderia encarar a volta do relacionamento, agora que ela tinha um filho?

Quinze minutos depois, durante seu intervalo de almoço, foi um choque para Bella olhar da cozinha da creche, onde pegava os alimentos de Ben, e ver Edward conversar com o supervisor.

Com um sorriso fixo em seu rosto cheio de vigor, ele passou os olhos na sala lotada, demorando-se em cada bebê dentro de seu raio de visão. Finalmente, fez uma pergunta a seu acompanhante.

Bella observou o constrangido supervisor apontar Ben. Edward concentrou sua atenção no menino e ficou lívido, e rígido. Um minuto mais tarde, saiu da sala apressadamente.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

Será que Edward tinha se dado conta de que Ben era seu filho? Isso era tudo o que Bella conseguia pensar desde a hora do almoço. Edward não havia deixado apenas a creche, ele deixara o prédio, e não tinha retornado.

Às sete horas, Bella foi apanhada em seu apartamento por uma limusine. Ela teria se sentido uma milionária dentro do vestido azul-marinho que escolhera, mais cedo, caso seus nervos não estivessem mais esticados do que cordas de piano.

Edward cumprimentou Bella no magnífico saguão de sua residência na cidade. Vestido espetacularmente em um terno bem cortado, Edward correu os olhos apreciando Bella e um sorriso brilhante talhou sua boca larga e sensual.

– Quero que conheça meu irmão e sua esposa antes que os outros convidados cheguem.

Bella lembrou-se de ter visto, certa vez, uma fotografia de seu irmão mais novo, Emmett, mas naquele exato momento ela teria preferido conversar com Edward a sós. Entretanto, obviamente aquela não era nem a hora nem o local adequado para fazer uma grande confissão sobre Ben. Tinha sido tola em pensar que Edward poderia ter adivinhado a verdade só de olhar para o bebê. Mas ela honestamente não sabia como contar a Edward que tinha tido um filho dele.

A mão de Edward descansou em suas costas, que estavam rígidas.

– Lembra-se da loira que saiu do meu quarto e deixou você chocada no ano passado?

Bella congelou.

– Sim... mas por que motivo...

– Rosalie tinha acabado de sair de uma clínica aqui em Londres depois de um aborto. Eu me mudei para um hotel para dar a Emmett e a Rosalie a privacidade do meu apartamento até que voltassem à Grécia – explicou Edward. – Creio que Emmett estava no chuveiro quando você chegou.

– Está tentando me convencer disso?

Mas Bella não prosseguiu, pois eles estavam entrando na sala de visitas, onde uma loira bem alta estava ao lado de Emmett Kiriakos. Edward tentava convencê-la de que aquela loira furiosa seminua era Rosalie, sua cunhada. Ela se recusava a acreditar... mas bem na sua frente estava a evidência. Rosalie era a mulher que Bella tinha encontrado no apartamento de Edward, e ela parecia um pouco embaraçada.

– Esse é o caso dos meus pecados voltando para me assombrar, Bella. – Edward deu a ela um sorriso sentido de desculpas. – Eu fui tão rude com você naquele dia que sequer mencionei nosso encontro com Emmett, sem falar de alguém mais! Não tem perdão, mas eu estava bastante emocionada naquele momento e você foi entrando... Bem, perdi a calma... esquecendo inteiramente que não estávamos em nosso apartamento.

– Tudo bem... eu entendo. De verdade, por favor, não se preocupe com isso! – Em estado de choque com a situação que Edward a havia colocado, Bella disfarçou bem, passando a Rosalie um pacotinho, elegantemente embrulhado, com um sorriso tranqüilizador.

– Feliz aniversário.

Suas pernas pareciam feitas de algodão. A multidão de convidados chegando e conversando providenciou uma distração bem-vinda, mas Bella não teria conseguido olhar para Edward caso sua vida dependesse disso.

Quão boa em rastejar você é?, perguntara ele mais cedo. Como alguém podia rastejar quando o próprio chão tinha sido removido sob seus pés? Bella não conseguia se equilibrar sobre as pernas...


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

Passava um pouco da meia-noite. Bella acompanhou a babá até a saída. Seus olhos ardiam, mas as lágrimas se recusavam a sair. Quando os convidados de Edward começaram a ir embora, ela furtivamente partira e apanhara um táxi para casa.

– Sinto muito por tê-lo julgado mal – dissera constrangida para Edward.

– É só isso? Só isso que você tem para me dizer?

Bella estava triste demais para dizer as coisas certas. Quatorze meses antes tinha sido tão fácil para ela acreditar que ele a traíra. Ela estava apenas esperando que isso acontecesse. Estando insensatamente apaixonada por um homem que jamais pronunciava a palavra amor e nunca podia marcar um compromisso para além de dois dias à frente. Era demais para ela, ainda por cima estando de luto pela morte da mãe.

Que Edward preferisse uma bela loira a ela, triste e melancólica, tinha feito perfeito sentido. Ela pensara que Edward era um cretino, um cretino infiel. Só que ele não era. Agora, ela era a única errada e muito errada.

A campainha da porta soou. Ela sabia que era Edward.

Foi quando finalmente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ela o amava tanto. Como tudo tinha dado tão errado?

Vestindo uma camisa branca não inteiramente abotoada, mostrando a musculatura do peito, seus cabelos despenteados e o maxilar enrijecido por uma barba curta, Edward parecia um pirata muito _sexy_.

– Eu não sei o que dizer a você – falou Bella depois de abrir a porta.

Edward colocou no chão o pacote que carregava e a tomou nos braços, examinando seus olhos úmidos com ar de censura. E então, sem qualquer aviso, ele a beijou com paixão explosiva, apertando sua boca contra a boca macia de Bella, por diversas e diversas vezes, até que ela estivesse molhada de desejo, com calafrios, os sentidos cantando e a mente totalmente vazia. Levantando o rosto para observar melhor as reações de Bella, Edward sorriu vorazmente e a ergueu nos braços.

Mas ele não procurou pelo quarto, e sim a carregou até o sofá. Depois pegou o pacote que havia trazido e colocou em seu colo.

– O que... o que é isso?

– É para Ben.

– Ben?

– Eu o vi na creche ontem. – Com as faces ruborizadas, Edward abriu os braços em um gesto carinhoso.

– Ele me deu um sorriso deste tamanho... parecia tão pequeno e frágil... Eu não vou dizer que ele é o bebê mais bonito que já vi. Ele é, provavelmente, o primeiro bebê para quem eu de fato olhei.

Tremendo, Bella retirou um coelho de pelúcia azul do pacote e sua garganta convulsionou-se em mais lágrimas.

– Tive algo parecido quando era criança... – compartilhou Edward.

Vergonha e culpa se apossaram de Bella fazendo com que se sentisse a pior das criaturas.

– Edward... Ben está... Ben está com seis meses de idade.

Edward continuou a examiná-la, imóvel.

– Ben é seu filho – ela disse por fim. Seus olhos brilhavam. – Nunca houve outro homem. Fiquei grávida em Paris, de você.

Com o coração sangrando, ela viu a compreensão crescer nos olhos dele. E depois descrença, choque e aceitação, seguidos por um olhar endurecido de condenação.

– O que você acabou de me dizer – Edward tinha a respiração suspensa – está além de qualquer perdão.

Em agonia, Bella viu Edward se afastar dela e bater a porta.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

Minutos depois de Edward chegar à tarde no prédio da Devlin Systems, Bella foi chamada a sua sala.

Edward deitou os olhos frios sobre ela.

– Por que você veio hoje? Está maluca?

Maluca? Como as pessoas recorrem automaticamente as suas rotinas nos momentos de crise, não ocorrera a Bella permanecer em casa.

– Eu... eu...

– Você achou que eu iria querer encontrar meu filho pela primeira vez em uma creche do ambiente de trabalho? – Suas feições estavam marcadas pela hostilidade de seu olhar. – Desça e tire meu filho daquela creche. Então suba no carro que está esperando e leve Ben para minha casa.

Aflita com a amarga hostilidade de Edward, Bella aquiesceu. Deveria ter ocorrido a ela que Edward desejaria encontrar Ben. Mas somente quando Edward a presenteou com o coelho de pelúcia, significando sua boa vontade em aceitar a criança que acreditava ser de outro homem, foi que Bella se deu conta do quão forte poderiam ser os sentimentos de Edward acerca do próprio filho.

– Você decidiu que eu havia dormido com outra mulher e como vingança negou-me o direito de conhecer meu filho – condenou Edward.

– Nós terminamos antes de eu saber que estava grávida – protestou Bella. – Você se lembra de ter comentado sobre um amigo seu que teria caído em uma armadilha feita por uma mulher... você disse que ela tinha dado o golpe da barriga?

– Não tente se justificar com esse argumento. Qualquer um entre meia dúzia de homens poderia ser o pai do filho daquela mulher! E o que nós tivemos foi algo muito diferente... ou, pelo menos, eu pensei que fosse...

Bella se sentiu derrotada.

– Mas eu acreditava que você poderia me acusar de estar dando o golpe da barriga, porque você era rico... eu não queria o mesmo rótulo!

– Você irá assinar sua demissão... – continuou Edward, passando por cima da fala de Bella, parecendo querer deixá-la sem defesa.

– Está me demitindo?

– Estou protegendo minha reputação e a reputação da tola mãe de meu filho de prejuízos futuros.

– Ontem mesmo você me disse para não dar atenção a essas tolices...

– Você deveria ter me contado no instante que entrei nesse prédio, que tinha tido um filho e que esse filho era meu! – Então Edward deu uma risada sem graça. – Você deveria ter me contado no dia em que descobriu estar grávida. Eu não teria deixado nenhuma mulher lutando sozinha para criar meu filho...

– Mesmo se fosse por minha responsabilidade que isso tivesse acontecido?

– Certamente eu sou maduro o suficiente para aceitar que fazer amor pode resultar em um bebê! E que em algumas ocasiões esse acontecimento criativo particular está além do nosso controle...

Ela se viu em uma poça de lama. Tinha procurado e encontrado a culpa. De todos os ângulos ele deixava isso claro. Ela o julgara mal, tomara as decisões erradas, presumira o pior, capitulando ante as próprias expectativas pessimistas.

À beira das lágrimas desde que entrara naquele escritório, a garganta de Bella doía, mas ela ainda precisava perguntar a ele uma coisa:

– Então, se eu tivesse vindo até você há um ano e admitido que estava grávida, o que você teria dito?

Os olhos atraentes de Edward penetravam os seus como facas douradas.

– Teria lhe dito que era o destino... e teria casado com você.

– É fácil ser perfeito e íntegro... depois que tudo aconteceu. – Bella partiu sentindo que tinha rasgado seu coração.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

Edward teria casado com ela.

Apesar de ele nem ter mencionado o amor. Sem dúvida alguma Edward a teria feito se sentir horrível se tivesse casado com ela. Ele não a amara e agora até seu respeito por ela havia desaparecido.

– Ele é realmente brilhante... – Edward olhava o filho deles, com seis meses de idade, rir e cavar sob uma almofada para encontrar o coelho de pelúcia que seu pai tinha tentado esconder dele.

Sentada rigidamente na sala de visitas da casa de Edward, Bella comparava o homem e o bebê. O cabelo, a pele, os olhos misteriosos faziam dos dois uma boa dupla.

Ben sentou-se no tapete. Ele tinha tirado uma soneca mais cedo e Edward ficara até aquela hora fazendo uma série de perguntas a Bella sobre seu filho. Do que ele gostava, o que comia, como dormia, qual era seu tamanho em comparação com outros bebês da idade dele, o quão avançado estava em relação a outras crianças da mesma idade. Para um homem que não se interessava nem um pouco por bebês, Edward queria saber tudo, inclusive o fato de Ben ter nascido prematuramente.

Por que ela nunca se dera conta de que Edward poderia ser o tipo de homem disposto a rastejar pelo chão vestindo um terno caríssimo e fingindo ser um avião, ou um cavalo, ou um carro? Edward estava ainda avaliando Ben, um ar de orgulho e prazer iluminando seu rosto determinado. Até onde ela podia ver, descobrir-se pai parecia ter sido uma fonte de alegria para Edward Kiriakos.

– Ele está cochilando de novo – resmungou Edward desapontado quando os cílios de Ben se fecharam e um enorme bocejo deixou seus dentinhos à mostra.

– Está na hora dele dormir.

– Por que você não disse? – reprovou Edward.

– Dormir uma noite mais tarde não irá prejudicá-lo.

– Mas nós devemos fixar sua rotina, agora que ele está fora da creche e tem toda sua atenção...

– Sim, eu peço desculpas por ter tido que trabalhar e ter descuidado dele, fazendo o que milhares de mulheres fazem para construir um lar...

– Pare de gracinha. Não estou culpando você. Estou apenas observando que ele irá apreciar muito sua companhia o dia inteiro...

– Está pensando em nos sustentar? – Desolada, Bella desejou pôr um fim na tempestade de raiva que rugia em seu interior.

Edward levantou suavemente Ben do tapete e o deitou no sofá, arrumando uma pilha de almofadas ao redor do filho adormecido. Então, por via das dúvidas, colocou mais algumas, para o caso de Ben querer escalar a barreira de segurança e cair.

– Obviamente, nós vamos casar. Já andei investigando sobre uma licença especial. Vamos fazer o casamento o mais rápido possível.

De certo modo, Edward estava oferecendo a Bella todos os seus sonhos secretos passados e presentes mas, naquele momento, pareceu que ele lhe infligia uma dor terrível.

– Não me casaria com você nem que fosse o último homem vivo na terra!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Infelizmente não posso responder aos seus comentários..**_

_**Mas eu querias agradecer muito a vocês por lerem a fic..é muito importante para mim que vocês leiam e gostem...**_

_**Muito obrigada...**_

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO**

– Eu não quero que você case comigo para fazer o que é decente... ok? – Enquanto Bella falava ao telefone às nove horas da manhã seguinte, engolia os soluços. – E a essa hora do dia eu não quero conversar sobre a mácula que estou despejando sobre seu filho sendo mãe solteira!

– Por que você está agindo desse modo? – questionou Edward sendo inteiramente irracional.

Bella desligou o telefone.

Deixando Ben com a vizinha que cuidava dele nas raras ocasiões em que saía sozinha, Bella dirigiu-se à Devlin Systems. Precisava esvaziar sua mesa. Tinha esperanças de que se chegasse perto da hora do almoço atrairia o mínimo de atenção.

Edward não acreditou quando Bella se recusou a casar com ele. As necessidades de Ben tiveram destaque especial em cada argumento seu. Infelizmente, Bella não ouvira uma palavra do que desejava escutar. Sua teimosia raivosa em não perdoá-la pelo passado e sua recusa em ver os dois lados da situação aniquilariam qualquer casamento. Não era suficiente que ela o amasse.

Bella acabava de limpar sua mesa quando Edward apareceu. Surpreendentemente, ele parecia indeciso.

Com os nervos em alta tensão, Bella sentiu o coração disparar ao vê-lo. Alto, devastadoramente _sexy _e inflexível como o aço.

– Você nunca escutou meu lado da história – argumentou Bella.

– O que quer dizer?

– O que significou ter meu primeiro e único caso de amor com alguém como você. – Seu olhar foi ao encontro daqueles olhos dourados e intensos. – Você foi romântico e atencioso, mas nunca me passou segurança. Você foi tranqüilo demais, esperto demais, até mesmo amável demais para sugerir um compromisso que não tinha planejado assumir...

– Bella... – Edward franziu a testa, tenso.

– Quando encontrei Rosalie no seu apartamento, já estava convencida de que você enjoara de mim. Você não me deu motivo algum para acreditar que teríamos um futuro além de seu próximo telefonema – defendeu- se Bella fragilmente. – E, no entanto, ainda acredita que eu deveria ter voltado correndo com a grande notícia da gravidez.

– Você não acha que podia haver uma grande distância entre o que eu estava sentindo e o que mostrava a você que sentia?

As mãos elegantes de Edward apoiavam-se em sua cintura.

– Não. Nem mesmo no meu cartão de dia dos namorados tinha aquela palavrinha de quatro letras... amor, sr. Impassível. – A tristeza crescia dentro dela como uma onda na maré alta.

– Eu quero de verdade casar com você...

– Você não precisa casar comigo para ver Ben. – A emoção ameaçava esmagá-la, e Bella saiu andando pelo corredor.

– Bella... – chamou Edward com a respiração vacilante.

Ela continuou andando, os olhos inundados de lágrimas.

– Eu amo você...

Hesitando, Bella pestanejou.

– Sempre amei você! – proclamou Edward.

Rostos curiosos apareceram em todas as portas do corredor.

Bella voltou-se em meio a um círculo de pessoas desconcertadas. Percebendo no olhar de Edward uma intensa vulnerabilidade, observando a tensão em suas feições, ela compreendeu que ele estava sendo sincero em cada palavra. Uma onda frenética de felicidade tomou conta de seu ser.

– Eu também o amo.

– Assim é público o suficiente para você? – Um sorriso largo abriu-se no rosto de Edward sob a aprovação muda de uma audiência receosa de ser entusiástica demais. Ele caminhou até ela e a tomou nos braços. – O sr. Impassível acaba de dar um grande salto...


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**

Na limusine, a caminho de apanhar Ben, Edward abraçou Bella mantendo-a colada a seu corpo.

Depois de a beijar avidamente, ele agora mostrava-se grave.

– Eu achava que você sabia como eu me sentia...

– Como? Por telepatia?

– Quando estivemos juntos no ano passado, poderia ter dito que eu amei você logo na primeira semana, mas decidi que seria melhor... bem...

– Mais prudente deixar quieto?

– Mais sensato deixar a corrente levar por um tempo. – Seus olhos cor de mel a olhavam com terna admiração. – Então você perdeu sua mãe e eu me senti como se tivesse perdido você.

– Foi mesmo? – Essa confissão chocou Bella.

– Você me deu o fora. Eu não sabia se pressionava ou se me afastava. No final, acabei tomando a decisão de me afastar e isso foi um erro.

– Achei que você tinha se cansado de mim! – Bella suspirou.

– Fiquei arrasado quando você me dispensou... – Edward respirou pesadamente. – Então esperei algumas semanas e tentei entrar em contato com você novamente, mas você já havia se mudado.

– Diga-me, por que presumiu que Ben não era seu filho?

– Ben parecia menor da primeira vez em que o vi. Eu pensei que ele fosse mais novo do que realmente é. Fiquei maluco por alguns dias, doente de ciúme – admitiu arrependido.

Algo que estava intrigando Bella desde quarta-feira à noite instigou-a a mudar de assunto.

– Stamatis abriu a porta para mim na noite do jantar. Por que ele não organizou tudo para você?

A referência a seu empregado fez Edward sorrir maldosamente.

– Você não trabalhou demais, _yinkeka mou_? Tinha de inventar um trabalho para você!

– Inventar?

– Não a promoção... a posição transitória de secretária social. Se você fosse direto para o quadro de diretores, jamais teria tido a oportunidade de ficar a sós com você. No momento em que me recobrei do choque de a descobrir na Devlin Systems, decidi que tentaria conquistar você novamente.

Bella estava perplexa com o que ele acabara de contar.

– Mas naquela entrevista... você foi tão impessoal.

– Se eu tivesse sido próximo e íntimo como estou sendo agora... você teria ficado assustada e ido embora! – Uma luz provocante iluminou seus olhos e Edward pediu outro beijo amoroso. – Eu tinha de convencer você de que a trataria como um patrão, mas sabia que ia ser um desafio muito grande.

– Para mim também. Não podia imaginar você como meu chefe.

– Adorei quando você sentiu ciúme. Então você me desejou um ótimo fim de semana com Alisha James, e eu achei que você estava rindo de mim!

Fazia tempo que a limusine tinha chegado a seu destino e estava parada. Saindo de um outro abraço, Edward e Bella registraram esse fato cerca de dez minutos depois.

Subiram correndo a escada para apanhar Ben e disseram como ele era um bebê maravilhoso. Seguro entre o amor dos dois, Ben bocejou e dormiu, enquanto seus pais, de mãos dadas, sonhavam com o futuro...


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO VINTE**

Quatro dias depois, a licença especial tinha sido outorgada e Bella chegava à igreja para seu casamento.

Seu irmão, voara do Oriente Médio a tempo de levá-la ao altar. Rosalie se oferecera para levar as alianças e Emmett foi o padrinho de Edward. Ben, em seu novo carrinho de luxo, encantava todos seus admiradores.

Trajando um vestido muito fino de renda e seda, Bella percorreu a aléia com os olhos brilhando. Ela não tinha a menor dúvida de que era amada. O fim de semana se passara em uma infindável confusão de arranjos e excitação. Eles iriam morar em Londres e em Corfu, onde Edward também tinha uma casa. Passariam a noite de núpcias na casa de Londres, e no dia seguinte voariam para uma cidadezinha no Caribe. Já estava decidido que o aniversário de Ben seria comemorado em Paris, possivelmente com uma babá a reboque. Agora que Edward tinha conseguido de volta a mulher que amava, não se cansava de fazer planos para o futuro.

Edward observou Bella se aproximar do altar com um sorriso que fez seu coração cantar. Edward decidira que dessa vez tudo seria diferente. Quando ele a afastou de si na sexta-feira à noite, com um ar determinado de restrição, ela ficou surpresa; mas concordou quando ele explicou o motivo.

– Da próxima vez que fizermos amor, quero que você seja minha mulher, _agape mou_...

Na segunda-feira à noite, ele admitira espontaneamente que esse tinha sido o desafio mais desagradável que já se impusera, e de boa vontade teria abandonado o juramento. Mas Bella tinha que correr ao aeroporto apanhar seu irmão, por isso não houve tempo para sucumbir à tentação.

Após a cerimônia, saindo da igreja, Edward a beijou com ávido desejo.

– E agora, como vou ficar diante da sessão de fotos e da recepção lá em casa?

– Como o sr. Impassível – brincou Bella, provocando- o um pouco mais.

Edward não conseguia tirar seus olhos cor de mel de cima dela e Bella adorou isso. Foram centenas de fotografias com os dois se olhando nos olhos. Durante a recepção, foi quase impossível separá-los. Quando os convidados finalmente partiram e Ben estava adormecido no berço em seu novo quarto, os noivos puderam subir ao quarto principal.

Embora estivesse belamente mobiliado, o quarto ainda não havia sido decorado. Bella mostrou-se surpresa.

– Eu disse a Alisha que você é quem cuidaria da decoração desse quarto. – Edward sorriu.

– Quando foi isso? Certamente não foi naquele fim de semana que você ficou zangado comigo...

– Ainda assim eu continuava esperando casar com você.

Bella derreteu-se.

– Sem chance de perdê-la uma segunda vez. – Edward a abraçou, excitado, e puxou-a para junto de seu corpo vigoroso e macio. – Eu a amo de um jeito como nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém.

Ser amada parecia a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera, refletiu Bella, sonhadora, enquanto se entregava a outro beijo apaixonado.

**FIM**

Obrigada a todos que leram...

Espero vocês na próxima historia...

Beijos


End file.
